Lonely Soldier
by Charne0411
Summary: Remember the first day we met? We talked about how it could be love? It is baby. It's love. I love you. I love you so much. Classic boy meets girl...


I walked out of the back room to see a good looking soldier. He looked lonely. How could a man in his uniform be single?

I took his order and gave him a smile.

"Would you mind sitting down and talking to me? I'm feelin' a little low." He asked.

"I'm off in an hour, I know where we can go." I replied.

He nodded.

"I'm Bella." I said. He smiled and looked up at me.

"I'm Edward." He said, I smiled back and went back to work.

Edward sat there drinking his coffee. I went in the back and took off my apron.

"Bye! I'll see ya tomorrow." I said and went back over to Edward.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded and threw his cup away. We walked down Main Street to the pier. I don't know why they call it a pier because it's a random pier like structure that is at a lake; where no one goes but my family and I.

"Edward, can I stop at the book store to check on my brother's girlfriend?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure." He said.

"Come on, you're coming with me." I said as I blushed.

"Okay." He said. Edward followed me into the Hales' bookshop. We walked to the back room and found Rosalie sitting at the desk.

"Hi Bells." She said getting up to hug me.

Rosalie walked over to me and hugged me.

"Who is this?" She whispered.

"Rosalie, this is Edward. Edward, this is Rosalie. My brother's girlfriend." I said blushing. I knew what Rosalie was thinking; I found myself a boyfriend. I wish.

"Hello Edward." Rosalie said.

"Hi Rosalie." Edward said. I never realized we all had Southern accents. I mentally kicked myself. They shook hands and we talked for awhile.

"Ready?" I asked Edward, he nodded.

"Nice meeting you Rosalie." Edward said.

"You too, Edward." Rosalie said. Rosalie and I hugged.

"I'll see you at dinner." I said to Rosalie.

Edward and I walked out and headed down to the pier.

We sat down on the edge.

"I bet you have a boyfriend but I don't care. I got no one to send a letter to. Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?" Edward asked, blushing slightly.

"I don't mind." I said smiling.

"Thank you." He said.

"You welcome." I replied.

"I guess we should know stuff about each other." I said blushing.

"Yeah, I guess." He chuckled.

"My name is Edward Anthony Cullen, I'm 18 years old. My birthday is June 20. I'm going to California in 2 days to be on the base." Edward told me. I can't believe Edward turned 18 two days ago.

"Happy belated birthday. My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella. Today is my 18th birthday." I said. I looked at the sky. It's about two in the afternoon.

"Thanks. Happy birthday." He said kissing my cheek. I blushed. My cheek is tingling where he kissed.

"Thanks." I answered.

"Would you like to spend the rest of the day with me?" Edward asked.

"I would love to." I said. I smiled at him. I looked at this green eyes. They weren't like any green I've seen. It's like an emerald color; they are gorgeous.

"Do you want to swim in the lake?" I asked.

"If that's what you want to do then yes." He said. I got up and took off my shirt. I always wear my bikini under my clothes in the Summer. I took off my daisy dukes and slipped off my flip flops. I took my ponytail out and left the string on top of my shoes. I dove into the lake and swam to the surface.

"You wear your bathing suit under your clothes too?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, I do. It's a habit my Dad does and it rubbed off on me and my brother and his girlfriend." I confessed. Edward chuckled as he took off his uniform. I tried not to stare at his chest but it was inevitable. He had abs. Edward dove in and swam next to me.

"I wish I could take you on a date. I know I just met you but I never felt like this before." He's feeling what I'm feeling? I guess so.

"I know what you mean." I said as I blushed.

"Do you think it'- never mind." I quickly shut my mouth and swam away from him a little bit. It can't be fate, can it? Momma always said I would know and I have the feeling I know but do I?

"Do I think what?" Edward asked swimming over to me.

"Fate." I whispered.

"I sure damn hope so." He said.

"I-I do too." I stuttered out.

Edward swam closer; so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"Can I kiss you?" Edward asked quietly. I nodded. When we kissed it was like I was on fire. We looked at each other then kissed again and again and again. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. I never thought treading water and kissing would be this easy. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Would you like to come to dinner with me and my family?" I asked Edward.

"If you want me to." He said.

"I want you to. I also want you to stay the night at my house instead of wherever your staying." I said.

"I wasn't going to stay anywhere." He whispered.

"I have a spare room." I said quickly. Edward nodded and we kissed again.

"You're the first guy, in awhile, that hasn't hit on me within 5 minutes of meeting me." I said softly.

"Is that good?" He asked as he took me in his arms. I nodded.

"Confession time." He said, I looked at him with curious eyes.

"I like you. I don't know how, we just met but it feels like I've known you forever." Edward said. He caressed my cheek.

"Edward, I-I do too." I said as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Baby, why are you crying?" Edward asked as he wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"I'm scared." I said softly.

"Of what beautiful?" He asked while we swam back over to the dock.

"That I'll loose you. That I'll fall too far in love with you and-" I choked on my tears, just thinking about it killed me. I think I'm already too far in love with him.

"I'm scared too but we have to do things for the people we love. Please, sweetie, be strong. I promise to be careful." Edward said pulling me closer. "The first chance I get to come home, I will." He added, kissing my temple. I let out a loud sob.

"Ok, I promise to be strong." I said.

"Thank you Bella." He said softly.

"Your welcome Edward." I said quietly. I looked up and kissed Edward. Edward deepended the kiss and my heart skipped a beat.

"Let's go." I said softly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I ran down to the mailbox and found the letter. I ran back to the house and sat on the porch. I ripped open the envelope and began reading:

_My dearest Bella,_

_Remember the first day we met? We talked about how it could be love? It is baby. It's love. I love you. I love you so much. General says it's gonna get rough again. I hate to say this, but, you won't be getting letters for awhile, if I don't get sent home. Don't worry though, I'm coming home soon. I swear. In about a month, I asked General if I can be a recruiter. He said yes. That's I'm writing this letter. I can't wait to see you and our baby girl. A couple more weeks until she is spoiled by her dad. _

_I love you._

_Until I talk to you again. _

_Edward Cullen_

I wiped a tear away and reread the letter…five times. I walked into the house and went to my desk and began the letter:

_My dearest Edward,_

_I do remember. I love you too. I found out the day I found out I was pregnant. Momma always said I would know, and I did…I still do. I can't wait till the day you come home for good. I was thinking of names; Audrey Marie Cullen? I know we aren't married…or that you haven't proposed but I want our daughter to have your last name. God, I want your last name. Maybe Cecelia Madelyn Cullen? I'm sure she'll be spoiled by you. _

_I love you too._

_Until I see talk to you again,_

_Bella Swan_

I sealed and addressed the envelope and walked it down to the post office. When I got home, the phone was ringing. I answered, "Hello?" I asked.

"Hi beautiful." I smiled.

"Hi Edward!" I exclaimed sitting down.

"Guess what baby!" He said.

"What?" I asked rubbing my stomach.

"I'm at the train station." My eyes grew wide.

"In what city?" I exclaimed.

"Phoenix, Arizona." He said.

"Really? You're coming home?" I asked.

"Yeah baby, I am. For good."

"For g-good?" I asked, starting to cry.

"Yeah baby. General Whitlock said that my girlfriend and baby deserve me home." I wiped away my tears.

"I love you." I said not thinking.

"I love you too." He said, you could hear the happiness in his voice.

"When will you be home?" I asked, wishing he was here.

"Tomorrow. Hey, I gotta go. Train just got here. I love you."

"I love you too." I said and I heard him sigh contently then hang up. I set the phone back on the holder and cried. He's coming home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I heard the doorbell ring and walked over to the door. I opened it and I looked who it was. He was here.

"Edward." I said quietly. I was in shock.

"Bella." He said softly. Edward dropped his bags and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nestled my face into the crook of his neck.

"You're here." I said, astonished. It was like 10 in the morning.

"Did I wake you?" I shook my head.

"I was drinking tea." I said.

"Now that I'm here, I wanna do something." He said letting go of me and got down on one knee. I gasped.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I'll love you everyday of our lives and our baby. You deserve better then me, but you love me and I'll forever be humbled by that. Will you marry me?" I nodded, not being able to speak.

"Yes." I said when I gained my voice. Edward slid the ring on my finger and got up. Edward picked me up and carried me up to my room. He laid us down under the covers and we cuddled.

"Any names?" He asked. I nodded.

"Audrey Marie Cullen. Cecelia Madelyn Cullen. Julia Rose Cullen." I said.

"Audrey Madelyn?" He asked. I nodded. I admired my ring. When will the wedding be? I'm almost 9 months pregnant; they don't make dresses for brides that are pregnant. What are we gonna do? I felt the warm tears falling.

"Hey," Edward said quietly, "What's wrong baby?"

"When will we get married? I'm almost 9 months pregnant! They don't make dresses for 7 month pregnant woman!" I sobbed. Edward pulled me closer and hugged me.

"After the baby's born." Edward said soothingly. I nodded. I looked up at Edward. I love being in his arms again. I let out a sigh and nestled into his chest.

I missed this." I said. Edward rubbed my shoulders.

"I did too baby." He said kissing my hair.

"I love you." I said quietly.

"I love you too sweetheart." He said kissing my cheek. I sighed contently.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I opened my eyes. Why is my legs wet? Oh my God!

"Edward?" I asked quietly. I looked over and saw Edward fast asleep. I sat up and shook him gently.

"What baby?" He asked sleepily.

"My water broke." I said, he shot up.

"Get dressed, we're going to the hospital." He quickly got out of bed and got dressed. I quickly got out of bed and there was pain in my stomach.

"AH!" I screamed in pain. I slid down and clutched my stomach.

"Screw getting dressed, we're leaving now." He said and ran over to me. He picked me up and cradled me against his chest. He ran to the car with me and set me in the passenger seat. I buckled myself in and he drove to the hospital.

"Push, baby, you have to push." Edward said smoothing my hair down. I took a deep breathe and pushed with all the power in my body.

"Gah! Edward, I hate you!" I screamed. They were counting to five while I was screaming.

"One more." The doctor said. I pushed again and grunted. The pain is gone, oh my. Am I in Heaven?

"Congratulations Bella!" The nurses said as they took her away.

"The name?" They asked.

"Audrey Madelyn." I said smiling to Edward. I reached for his hand. Edward squeezed my hand gently.

"You did it." He said quietly. I nodded, "I love you." I said just as quietly.

"I love you too." He smiled then leaned down and kissed me softly.

"I'm sorry for saying I hated you." I said.

"It's ok baby." He said and pulled a chair next to my hospital bed.

"Ms. Swan?" I heard.

"Come in." I said. A nurse came in with a pink bundle.

"Here's Audrey. You know how to hold a baby?" I nodded and she handed me Audrey. I held Audrey and looked down. She's so beautiful. I felt the warm tears falling down my face.

"She looks like you." The nurse said and I nodded.

"Thank you." Edward said as the nurse left.

"She has your eyes." I said softly. Edward smiled and nodded.

I woke up to Audrey crying. Edward was at the bookstore working. I ran to her room, trying to wake up.

"Aud, what's wrong?" I asked. She was 6 and looking beautiful. Edward is gonna have to a crowbar. I mentally laughed.

"Where's Daddy?" She asked sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"At the bookstore, working. Why?" I asked sitting down on her bed.

"I had a nightmare." She said and began telling me about it.

_The anthem was playing and Edward Cullen's family sat with their fingers crossed, like they did every Friday night at the football games._

"_Edward Cullen." The announcer said. Nobody moves except for a mom and a daughter. The daughter clings to her mom. They cry together, hugging each other. They walk away from the stadium crying. _

_The daughter looks at her mom and says "Why did Daddy go back to war?" The mom shrugs and picks the daughter up. She walks home. She puts the daughter to bed. The mom then goes into her and Edward's room and cries herself to sleep….in his plaid shirt._

I cry and hold Audrey.

"That'll never happen Aud…the war is over." I said. She nods. We both hear the door open and Edward's voice asking where we are. Audrey jumps off the bed and runs to him, crying. I fall back on her bed, knowing Edward will get her a snack and then come up here. I closed my eyes. I heard their soft talking. Then the footsteps.

"Baby?" He asked.

"Audrey's room." I said. I heard him walk in then sit on the bed, yeah I have awesome hearing.

"She told me about her nightmare." I whispered.

"I know, she told me too." He mumbled. He pulled me up and held me.

"I'm _never_ going back to the war, ever." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you." I said and closed my eyes. I'm so tired, I breathed in his scent and I felt myself falling asleep.

OOOO

I woke up in my bed…to the smell of banana bread. Mmmmm. I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. Not here, I walked to the front yard and saw Audrey and Edward tossing the football back and forth. I went back in the kitchen and got some ice tea for the three of us. I put them on a tray and took them outside.

"Ice tea?" I asked.

"Mommy!" She screamed and ran over to me. I hugged her then handed her a cup of ice tea.

"How was your nap?" Edward asked me.

"Good." I said.

"Wanna go to the diner for dinner?" I asked. Audrey nodded and Edward said "Mhmm".


End file.
